dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Iyazawa
General Information IXDzA7h.png Name: Alex Iyazawa DoB: December 1st Age: 26 Gender: Male Blood Type: O+ Hair Color: Sea foam green Eye Color: Ruby red Height: 5'6 Weight: 160 Appearance Alex in appearance looks that of an average bodied male with fair skin though from most points of view it looks as if he has never fought once in his life. His hair is lengthy running down his back slightly yet from the front it looks to be only shoulder length, bangs are parted to his right only to cover his eye, and his hair is slightly messy as if rolled out of bed. Alex has two reddish colored eyes that look similar to rubies yet if in contact with direct sunlight they change to a glowing fiery orange but in the dark they look almost similar to black * Alex in most accommodations wears whatever he feels best for the occasion or just whatever he feels like wearing, which mostly comprises of a dark gray tank top with the words imprinted on it ‘Fuck the World’. Along with a black hoody jacket and dark blue jeans which have ripped slits across the kneecaps and a set of black running shoes with dark grey shoe laces. *• On a more personal note Alex has a tattoo of a snake coiled around his right arm, the lower body of the snake wrapping around the upper part of his arm, coiling downward as the head of the snake rested on the back of his hand. Behavior/Personality b26d7b7f380a5e6c7ad66c1eea634055.jpg|Before Carnage Cell Injection b18e2bc9104e7a9fcaa4591687ceb90236a1503e_hq.jpg|After Carnage Cell injection Alex carried few facial expressing traits, he was a straight faced person and for the most part if it was being angry, happy or sad no one could really tell. However Alex has the ability to show his emotions just not in normal ways, his emotions would either come in a tidal wave or a splash of water to the face. Though by far Alex is a calm and collected person before rushing into a fight he would think of what would come of next. Alex comes with good traits being loyal, understanding of someone, honest and accepting of most things. Though like all good traits there are some bad like his lack of sympathy for someone, sometimes his judgment, losing track of time or forgetting things and his amount of sleeping that he does. Though after being injected with the Virus known as Carnage Cell things started to change within him with side effects like all drugs came with, he started to have a strange appetite for human, his body however did not take kindly at first to it at first but as time progressed he began to become fond of his new taste for warm flesh and blood, Alex had become a cannibal though still enjoyed the finer foods of life too, not only that but he had started to hear voices that began to tell him what to do, at first he was ignoring them till he began to speak to them, having conversations with said voices. At some point it looked like he just snapped as he felt to have come to a certain bond with the voices though at most times he wishes that they would stop for good. Though like that he still tries to retain some form of sanity as he walks among others to not blow his cover that in some way, he was completely bonkers out of his mind. His good traits had stayed the same though some of the bad had also stayed the same and some were added on like how he was ungrateful, lack of caring until it suits him or the fact that he can be sassy and rude. Though when his inner voice starts to whirl him up he becomes arrogant and sometimes cocky when the odds do not favor him. Lastly that is not often mentioned as that Alex now and so often refers to himself as an 'Abomination.' tumblr_m2487hnejZ1qeftwfo1_500.gif Roleplay Alignment Unknown 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Test subject of the Carnage cells Rank: Unknown 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '(Street Fighting + Gymnastics/Acrobatics) '''Flow of battle: '(Dou) '''Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a user’s attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just want to give their opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Chi Form Twilight Zone User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the most potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the positives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilities and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. 'Chi Base' (Destruction) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practitioner to fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equals to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martial, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Weapon of Choice' • Malice – A dark leather strapped handle fit for one handed to two handed sword play, the sword-like weapon resembles the shape that resembles that of a cleaver and a guillotine while towards the tip of the blade curves downward in a hook like angle for digging into and tearing apart. The blade in feet stretches approximately three to four feet in length while having a width of three inches within a thick layer of black carbon steel that has been folded over a hundred of times, the blade in appearance my look light but in reality it weighs over sixty pounds, able to crush through human flesh and bone with one foul swing. •If Alex in anyway is seperated from Malice his main weapon he resorts to his trump card, located above the wrist of the right sleeve of his jacket is a spring loaded wrist blade, the blade is more of a short narrow sword that coveres the back of the hand from being attacked or having the hand cut off, the blade itself is made from the same type of steel made from the Malice sword, though since it being light in weight it makes it more efficient for close quarters combat allowing Alex to slice, jab and guard with this weapon if needed. • Lastly if both Malice is destoryed and or so the hidden wrist blade, Alex can rely on two back up weapons. A set of specially custom made made knuckle knives or in most cases trench knives are located on his lower back attached to a harness like belt fit for cariing both knives, along with that Alex also carries a set of five thick black throwing acupuncture needles on the inner lining of the left sleeve of his clothes and lastly loctacted around his ankle is a strap that holds three throwing knives. Carnage Cells Carnage Cells - These deadly tablets are the creation of the scientist of Jericho Serizawa Mayor of New Nexus using his team he was able to create a new drug using his resources with the Venom and the R Cells. The Carnage Cell Physique puts it's receiver in Superhuman Conditioning. Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining. They're also gifted with the unique ability to use up to 100% of their brains potential allowing their senses to be in a constant Superhuman state. The user's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing them to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. They gain Superhuman levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard their body has become, allowing them to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. Because of there 100% Brain they are able to create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the user can see into the future.The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves. From the past user who took the Venom would turn into vicious monsters ex. ( Kin in Prison plot)Now the user can undergo mutation to gain abilities without becoming a monster, ie. keeping their human physique, sanity, and humanity without it being altered. The user's powers are a direct result of some form of either induced evolution or natural selection, usually manifested during adolescent puberty, traumatization, or when other mental and bodily adaptations take place. Allies/Enemies Unknown 'Background' Unknown PeakHuman System * *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Strength Roleplay Selection ' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ '''APPROVED BY ' '''~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Hunting Season Ark